


Escape

by thechickenpanda



Series: Around the Wall [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickenpanda/pseuds/thechickenpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a decision to leave home and join Dean's group, Cas is thrown into plans to escape from the Government to outside of the Wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

They were laughing.   
All the way to Sector Eight, Castiel and Dean were laughing. Nothing about this was funny, but as they ran from the Sector Four Bank to the car with the police on their heels, Dean's laugh rang out through the whole area and made Cas laugh along with him.   
They made it to the car in a short time and before they knew it were free from the Sector Four police, who didn't seem to want to cross lines. They pulled into the alley and the smaller group- just Dean, Cas, and Meg- rushed back into the Cavern, empty at this time of day.  
Cas had never robbed a bank before, obviously, but Dean had said they needed to hit one before they put the plan into action.   
Back in the Cavern, there was a bit of a commotion. The first thing Cas noticed was the glints of Jo and Ellen's guns. They had them pressed from either side to the head of a man with his back turned to the door. His arms were raised non-threateningly, however.  
“Dean!” Jo shouted and lowered her gun upon seeing them walk into the door.   
“The fuck is going on here?” Dean growled. The man turned around to face them and Cas realized that it was Balthazar who was standing there. “What's he doing here?”  
“I came back to find Cassie after he left me to the police and drove off with you lot.” Balthazar grumbled, but didn't exactly seem hostile towards Cas.  
“I am sorry about that.” Cas said.  
“I leave you for a three days, and you're out robbing banks and getting on the news.” Balthazar continued. “I am so proud.”  
Cas shook his head and turned to Ellen, who still had a gun pointed at Balthazar, though he had lowered his arms. “You can let him go, he's my brother. He's here because of me.”  
“What's he want?” Ellen questioned, obliging Cas.   
“I want to help Castiel, I tried to tell you that before you pulled the guns on me.” Balthazar mumbled in annoyance.  
“Yeah, but Cas wasn't here to make his call then.” Ellen growled back.  
“Trust him.” Cas said. “We have bigger issues to worry about right now.”  
“Did something go wrong?” Jo asked with a look of concern.  
“Not at all.” Dean chimed in. “It went perfectly, so now we need to work on the actual plan of action.”  
“The plan where we break out of the Sector One gates.” Jo stated, almost a question, but not quite.  
“Yeah. That plan.”  
“Wait.” Said Balthazar from behind were the others had unconsciously moved into a huddle. “Your plan is to break out of the Wall?”  
“Yes.” said Cas.  
“Right. Thank you so much for catching me up on that one.”  
“I'm sorry, Balthazar, I understand that you're mad that I left you, but try to be patient.”  
Balthazar rolled his eyes and stepped back from the group. Cas looked back at Dean for a continuation of the previous discussion.  
“Tell him the plan.” Dean said instead. “Catch him up. It'll give us a chance to regroup.”  
“Okay.” Cas pulled out a chair from an empty table and sat down. He proceeded to quickly lay out the plan that three days ago he had become a part of.

Three days ago  
“We need to come up with a plan of action now.” Dean said in the sewer under Sector Eight. “It has to work.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared like he was looking for suggestions.  
“We can get clearance to the Gate.” Cas suggested.  
“How?”  
“If we can get the codes from the Government building, we can open the Gate and drive right through.”  
“Do you know where they are?”  
“In the computer system.”  
“Can you hack the computer?”  
Cas thought for a moment. He thought back to the times as a young child that his brothers had taken him to work to show him the Government building that he someday my work in. He had great computer skills, but he doubted that he could hack it. “No.”  
“Then how are we going to get the codes?” Meg questioned. “We can't just smash them out!”   
“Sam could hack it.” Dean stated with a mixed emotion.  
“Dean, no.” Bobby spoke up from somewhere in the back. “You can't seriously think involving your brother-”  
Dean cut him off. “I do think involving him is the only way to do it.” Bobby looked down and shook his head but didn't argue. Cas didn't know what to think of involving Sam. Dean had told him that his brother was away at a Sector Three school and was doing quite well. Would he actually drop all of that to join them? Cas didn't know Sam well enough to decide, but Dean seemed so sure that Sam would help that Cas didn't doubt it either. “Sam'll get the codes, then we'll drop him back off at school and get the fuck out of this prison.”  
“Then what?” Cas asked. Dean looked at him with a bit of aggression.  
“I don't know, Cas.” he admitted. “But it'll be better.”

Present Day  
Balthazar nodded when Cas had finished his story. He seemed a bit skeptical, and didn't look like he trusted Dean very much, but he hadn't backed out yet.   
Dean walked over to them. He'd been listening from the bar. “Cas, Meg, and I are going to disguise ourselves and sneak into Sam's school. As soon as we can.”  
He had been addressing Balthazar, but Cas responded. “Disguise how?”  
“Just a clothing change.” Dean said. “Something to make us look like fancy rich kids. You get it.”  
Cas scoffed. “You're making fun of me, but I'm the one who spent a day in the sewers without shoes on.”   
Dean ignored him. “I managed to get some clothes that will suit us. They're in the back.”  
“Right.” Said Cas. “So we just walk right onto the campus and talk to Sam?”  
“No, we walk onto campus and I talk to Sam.”  
“Alone? Why are we even coming?” Meg questioned.  
“Looks like you didn't really work out your plan here.” Balthazar said.  
“Shut it or I'll shoot you.” Dean threatened. “You two, just go get dressed and I'll give you a play-by-play in the car.”

“I hate it, and I hate you. I hope you get shot in the face while we're escaping the Wall.” Meg growled into the dirty mirror in the Cavern bathroom.  
“I hope you get poisoned from the harmful chemicals I just put in your hair.” Crowley leaned on the door frame and smiled.  
“I hope you both get your vocal chords torn out.” Dean hissed, dragging Meg and her newly-bleached hair out of the bathroom. “Can you try to not be annoying until we get out?”  
“I'm not sorry.” She muttered, fixing her skirt when Dean let her go. “I look ridiculous.”  
“I like look any less ridiculous.” Dean said unlocking the red car that they had stolen from Sector Five the night before. “Look at me.” He was wearing a shirt with a tie and nice trousers that were a not-so-nice shade of brown.  
“At least you aren't in a skirt and knee-high socks.” Meg huffed into the backseat and Cas quietly got into the front. Dean stared the engine grumpily and pulled out of the otherwise empty parking lot where they had hidden the red car.

Meg complained about feeling her hair being eaten away for the whole ride and Dean was more than pleased to ditch the red car off campus. Cas found it a little but funny to see them in clothing like this. It was how he used to dress at home and yet it looked so foreign. It wasn't foreign here, though, as they walked over the campus undetected. No one seemed to know that they were not students and they walked into the school office without a problem. Dean chuckled about how easy it was. They stepped up to the front desk and were greeted by a very unfriendly looking woman with glasses.  
“Can I help you?” She snorted.  
“Yeah, um, I'm looking for Sam Winchester?” Dean said.  
“So?” She said. “Go look for him.”  
Dean seemed taken aback. “I was hoping you could point me in the right direction.”  
“What do you want, me to hold your hand and walk you to him?”  
“How about a room number?”  
“How about some ID?”  
Dean sighed and pulled out a beaten up looking leather wallet. He dug in it and pulled out a license. Cas had never actually thought about him being a licensed driver. He had just figured that it didn't matter in Sector Eight. The lady looked over the license over the top of her glasses and handed it back to him.   
“So?” Dean questioned.  
“He's in dorm 314.”  
“Thanks ma'am.”  
The woman didn't say anything more, she only looked back at her computer. The three of them walked back out the door onto the campus.   
“314.” Dean said. “Let's go.”

They found the dorms easily, and rode the lift up to the third floor. Dean took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Cas had never seen him look so nervous before, even when faced with the police at the robberies.   
The door opened and a tall man with long hair stepped out into the hallway and stared at them.   
“Dean?” He asked, the name holding “Why are you here” and all sorts of other questions for Dean to answer.  
“I need your help, Sammy.”  
Sam raised an eyebrow. “Sam.” he said. “It's just Sam.”  
Dean scoffed. “I really need to talk to you, right now. Alone.”  
“My girlfriend is here.”  
“Well, ask her to stand out there with Cas and Meg. They don't bite. Usually.”  
“Anything you have to say to me, you can say to her. You friends can stand out here, but I don't want to hide things from Jess.”  
Dean scoffed again. “College is turning you into a wuss, man. You need to get out more and see the world.”  
“Like you do, robbing banks and becoming a wanted criminal? No thanks, Dean, I like college.” Sam started to go back into his dorm, but Dean followed him and closed the door behind them. Cas and Meg were left to stand in the hallway alone.  
“So....” Meg started. “Come here often?”  
“No, I've never been here. You should know that.”  
“It's a joke, Cas.”  
“...Oh.”  
“How do you think Dean's going to convince him to come with us?” Meg changed the subject.  
“I couldn't possibly know.”  
“He seems grumpy and not very happy to see Dean.”  
“Is there something unpleasant between them?” Cas thought back to all of the fights between his brothers.  
“Not that I know of. They just haven't seen each other since Sam bailed on him.”  
“Did you know him?”  
“Sam? No, Dean didn't put out a request for group members until after Sam was gone.”  
“Oh. Is that how you met him? A notice?”  
“Yeah. He put up a bulletin that he was looking for people to play in a band.”  
Cas had almost forgotten the band. “And he picked you?”  
“Crowley and I were the only ones who showed up.”  
“What about Bobby, Jo, and Ellen?”  
“They aren't in the band.”  
“I know, but how did they get into this with Dean?”  
“Bobby was a friend of his dad's. He's known them since his dad first took them to Sector Eight. He isn't in this for any reason other than keeping an eye on Dean.”  
“Then he knows Sam, too.”  
“Yeah, he does. The other two are also friends of his dad and Bobby. Ellen owns the Cavern. She has a couple around Sector Eight. The most popular is called The Roadhouse, but Dean didn't want to base his operation out of a well-known bar.”  
“I see.”  
“Anything else you want to know?”  
“Why did you agree to help Dean? You joined up with him to play in his band, not risk your life, right?”  
“I risk my life everyday living in Sector Eight. If I could make some extra money and even get out of there, I was all for it.”  
“I see.”  
“It's a hard life, but it's a pretty fun one, too.”  
“It is pretty thrilling.” He agreed.  
Dean emerged at that moment with Sam. “He's in.”  
“As long as you get me back here before you leave.”  
“You aren't going to go outside the way with us?” Meg asked.  
“No.” Dean answered. “He's not.”  
“Either way.” added Sam. “I'm going to help you do stupidly illegal things, so be grateful that Dean even got that much out of me.”  
Dean clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. “Aw, c'mon, Sammy! It's gonna be fun! Just like old times!”  
“Old times are the reason that I came to school in the first place.” Sam frowned.

They drove back to the Cavern in the red car. When they arrive, Meg quickly ran off to change her clothes, so Dean and Cas went to the bar with Sam. Bobby and Ellen greeted him, and Jo introduced herself. Cas walked back over to one of the tables where Balthazar was sitting alone with some sort of drink.   
“We're back.” he said, sitting with his brother.  
“I can tell.” Balthazar nodded over to the bar. “That guy is the other Winchester?”  
“Yes. Sam. He's going to help.”  
“Everyone doubted Dean's ability to get him to come here. How'd he do it?”  
“I don't know. I wasn't there when they talked. Meg and I stayed in the hall.”  
“That's so boring of you.”  
“It was private. I wasn't going to intrude.”  
“I know, I know.” Balthazar took a sip of his drink. “So, what are we doing now?”  
“I assume Dean is going to give Sam a rundown of what we're going to go when we go to the Government building.”  
“Who's 'we'?”  
“Dean, Sam, Meg, and I.”  
“Why do you and Meg get all of the action?”  
“Do you want to come?”  
“Not really.”  
“Just wait with the others until we get back and try not to be too drunk.”  
“You be careful out there. I wouldn't want to lose you.”  
“You won't. We'll get back quickly with all of the codes to open the Gate.”  
Cas stood up and walked back over to the bar. He didn't know if he was trying to convince Balthazar or himself that nothing could go wrong here. He was worried that they would be caught and executed. He worried about Sam, too. The younger brother had a life to return to after this run was over. If he died, what would happen to his girlfriend? He had his whole life ahead of him to make something of himself in Sector Three. Did he really want to risk giving that up?   
It made Cas think of telling Sam to go home and trying to hack the computer himself. If he hadn't been confident that he would fail if he tried, Cas might have just told Dean he could do it. It was too late now, though. Sam was in and busily making plans with Dean at the bar.   
Cas didn't want to really tell Sam to go home, though. He wanted to get outside the Gate and to be with Dean. He wanted to know what was out there. This was just one more small step closer to that. He had done more in the last three days than he ever thought he would do. He'd run away from home, robbed a bank, become a wanted criminal, and hidden out in the sewers. He knew that if he ever saw Michael again, he would report his own younger brother without hesitation. Cas needed to work for his side of the fight without hesitation as well.   
“Cas?”  
Cas shook his head and looked up at Dean. The others were all looking at him.  
“Yes?”  
“I've been talking to you, you zoned out.” said Dean.  
“Did I? I didn't notice.” Cas said.  
“I was just asking if you were ready to head out.”  
“Right now? To Sector One?”  
“Yeah, Why not? The sooner the better.”  
“I figured we'd spend another night here.” Cas said.  
“I don't want to sleep in the sewers again.” Dean grumbled. “Or at least, having the codes would make sleeping there better.”  
“Just sleep in your car.” said Sam. “It's okay to wait another night, Dean. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are the codes.”  
“Waiting means they're closer to finding us.”  
“Or-” Cas added. “-That their closer to giving us up.” He didn't really believe that they would give up, but if it would calm Dean down, he would pretend. “I'll sleep in your car with you, if you want.”  
Dean looked around at his group that had since gathered around the bar. Even Balthazar had walked over from his table. All of their glances seemed to tell Dean to get some sleep and wait until tomorrow.   
“Fine.” Dean said. “Tomorrow morning we shove off. The four of us-” He motioned to Cas, then Sam, then Meg, “-Will be back by at six at the latest.”  
The group made little noises of understanding and began to disperse. Dean and Cas remained by the bar together.   
“Meg told me about how the group got together.” Cas said.  
“You mean about the band notice?”  
“Yes, and about Bobby and Ellen.”  
“Oh, yeah, they've always just been there.”  
“It's good that you have so many people who are with you because they care about you, and not just for themselves.”  
“It isn't like I don't have people in it for themselves.” Dean looked past Cas at Meg and Crowley. Cas followed his gaze just in time to see her punch him in the chest and walk away. “But yeah.” Dean looked back to Cas and continued. “I'm really glad that you're here. You know from the moment I saw you in the crowd staring up at me on stage for the first time, I knew you were going to be someone special. I didn't want to go up to you at first, though.”  
“Why not?” Cas questioned.  
“A million reasons. Mostly because I already had this plan. If I got close to you, I wouldn't want to leave you. Maybe you wouldn't like me when if you got to know me.”  
“What makes you think I would have liked you in the first place.”  
“I like to think I can be a likeable guy.”  
Cas smiled a small smile. “I can't not like you, Dean. If I tried, I would be lying to myself.”  
“You don't know how happy that makes me, Cas.”  
Cas took his hand. “Come on, though. You can tell me how much you like me when we get back tomorrow.”   
Dean gripped Cas's hand and let him lead him out the where the car was always parked. Dean opened the door and they both slid into the backseat. He placed a light kiss on Cas's lips before kicking his boots off and putting his feet on the seat.  
“No shoes on the seats, Cas.” He said. He laughed afterward, but Cas could tell he wasn't joking. “Night.”  
“Night.” Cas responded and took his shoes off as well. He rested his head onto Dean's leg and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on continuing this fic, but I probably won't be putting up chapters as often as I did in Part 1. Please stay with me.


End file.
